


Birthday

by bookeatertalk



Category: DCU, Justice League
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookeatertalk/pseuds/bookeatertalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman被鮮奶油偷襲了！這將是鮮奶油的逆襲嗎？！（啥鬼簡介？？！！）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> 給點點的生日賀文，祝太太生日快樂唷～還有30啾小甜餅加油！！因為指定題目是蛋糕大戰+只甜不虐，所以就生出了這篇全部都甜膩膩然後充滿奶油的賀文，大家吃完記得刷牙XDDD 
> 
> 版本是New52聯盟背景，正義聯盟初代成員沒有火星人而是Cyborg，因此請代入New52版老爺與大超。

那天是Victor的生日。當然，知道這件事是後話了——至少Clark是，而Bruce？從後面發生的事件來看，Clark懷疑他也知道。   
  
Barry從來都不會放過可以好好熱鬧一番的機會，Clark在這一點上還挺喜歡小紅人的。而自從他知道Cyborg經常一個人待在暸望塔上而不是去享受生活之後，那孩子似乎在機械與人性間猶疑不安，察覺這一點的Barry就經常試圖讓他們冷冰冰的外太空基地變得熱鬧一些。   
  
Clark知道Bruce對這些事情略有所知，但只要不太過分，他通常不太去理會。上次Barry帶了他的星際大戰電玩萊找Victor挑戰的時候正好遇到Bruce來使用聯盟的探測電腦，但據事後Flash心有餘悸地表示，那黑衣義警只是向他們瞟一眼之後就再沒說什麼，自顧自地做他的事去了。   
  
當然，那之後他們電玩也沒打成，不過後來Barry把他的遊戲片要回來時卻發現裡頭多了兩個人的遊戲記錄。   
  
出於某種保命直覺，他立刻把這事拋在腦後不再提起。但之後Clark發現瞭望塔電腦室裡開始有個小櫃子塞滿不同種類的遊戲光碟片。   
  
Bruce的縱容不是沒有道理，Clark想。他一直挺照顧那孩子，孩子與家庭這兩個詞一直都是黑暗騎士心底最柔軟的那一個部份，也是附著重重血痂的部位。   
  
他會想照顧Victor無可厚非且理所當然。雖然他的照顧恐怕不是一般人所理解的那個意思。   
  
好吧，回到那一天。   
  
Superman正與Batman結束他們的某個行動，他們帶回了一些樣本，想借用瞭望塔的電腦做些分析。但一進走廊他們就被一道尖叫聲多去了注意力。   
  
Clark當然能夠分辨求助的尖叫與欣喜若狂的叫聲，而剛才的尖叫明顯屬於後者。聽起來還帶著些歇斯底里的興奮，Clark確定那是來自Diana，就不知道到底是什麼事情讓來自天堂島的公主如此失態。   
  
Clark漂浮在bruce身邊，有些擔心的看著遮掩住黑暗騎士所有表情的黑色面具，Batman嘴角的角度甚至和剛才沒有半絲差別。他感覺有什麼情緒在醞釀，於是Superman連忙開口商量。   
  
「我確定那只是一次小小的狂歡，Batman，別擔心，他們知道分寸的。」   
  
但黑衣騎士毫無反應，他只是大步往聲音傳來的方向走。   
  
Clark連忙跟上，在Batman身後忐忑地左右飄著。   
  
直到滑門打開，一道黑影迅雷不及掩耳襲向Batman，那偷襲者不偏不倚擊中黑衣騎士的面部，留下一團雪白的黏膩，而滑落在地的白色紙盤猶如破碎的花瓣奄奄一息。   
  
這突如其來的襲擊連帶牽連了Superman，饒是他避的快，依然受慣性影響的紅色披風還是遭到了鮮奶油的玷污。   
  
不過此刻不管事先奶油襲擊了瞭望塔還是淹沒了地球、填滿了亞特蘭提斯，都不是重點。房間裡渾身奶油與蛋糕的聯盟眾人全都暫停動作，像是播到一半的電視劇被人按了暫停鍵般滑稽，他們齊刷刷盯著臉上糊了一團奶油，白滑霜狀體附在那應該讓人聞風喪膽的黑色面具，沾上唯一裸露的剛正下巴，猶如聖誕老人的假鬍子，而從一團奶油裡探出頭的蝙蝠尖耳則出乎意料的可愛——   
  
可愛？有人會這麼認為嗎？   
  
顯然這並不是現在聯盟所有人會有的念頭，現在這群聯手起來足以毀滅地球個十次的最強英雄們就像被逮到惡作劇闖大禍的小孩子一樣渾身顫抖得如同風中落葉，冷汗浸溼了每個人得背脊，在Batman不自然的沈默壓迫裡他們一個個都想把自己縮到最小最好是奈米等級誰都找不到——   
  
「呃——Bruce......」這時候唯一還有膽子開口的超人讓所有人心裡升起期待，也同時忽略了這個世界最強的超級英雄此刻抖得比波浪還要有特色的聲線。   
  
但妝點了香甜鮮奶油的Batman一個字也沒理會他，他流暢地抬手抹去面具和下巴上的奶油，接著揮手甩開它們，動作俐落得與平時甩開他那一身黑色斗篷時同樣霸氣十足。   
  
所有人大氣都不敢出一聲，默默注視黑衣英雄走上前來如同注視即將登基加冕的國王，看著他來到臨時搬來、鋪上白桌巾，擺著已經被吃——或者該說玩掉一半的蛋糕的圓桌前，戴著皮革手套依然修長靈活的手指擦過其中一個成滿鮮奶油蛋糕的盤子。   
  
「呃......Batman，我想我可以解......」Victor滿臉內疚，顯然覺得這一切都是自己的錯。   
  
但Batman抬起一隻手打斷他的話。黑衣騎士不冷不熱地，只說了一個字，「Superman。」   
  
被點名的藍衣英雄連忙飄過來，「是，什麼事情Batman......噗喔！」遭到偷襲的Superman發出一聲有失風範的慘叫，那盤先奶油以不下致命蝙蝠鏢的狠勁命中Clark的臉部，而趁著他被遮蔽了視線的同時更多奶油被砸到他身上。   
  
左右開弓兩手兇器的Batman以無人能敵之勢環視在場眾人，身上散發——我養大三個小孩你以為養假的嗎——身經百戰的氣勢對敵人扯出挑釁邪笑，「想玩，那就來玩吧。」   
  
  
  
  
這句話等同核彈開關，瞬間點燃了正義聯盟的鮮奶油內戰。   
  
  
  
  
於是這場耗時整整六小時一整晚、戰場遍佈整個瞭望塔的聯盟內戰最終以Batman和Cyborg這對具有絕佳智略與情報優勢的搭檔拿下，雖然其間以速度見長的Superman與Flash一度讓他們陷入苦戰，部會最後光明正大與鹵莽二人組還是敗倒在世界最強陷阱高手與陰人不手軟搭檔組合下，以被埋到整個奶油蛋糕裡的狼狽結局結束這場戰鬥。   
  
  
  
  
老實說會應許這瘋狂的活動，而且還摻和下去一起玩，完全不是Batman的風格。不過在被從蛋糕裡拽出來，看到Victor的大笑時，Clark就覺得偶爾一次得發瘋也沒什麼不好，而Bruce那不顯眼得沒人會注意到的微笑讓Clark相信他和自己是同樣的想法。   
  
之後，Victor被來自他父親的通訊叫走，這場狂歡才告結束，他們迅速清理了弄髒的所有地方，不過鮮奶油的氣味還是久久不散，Clark想他們大概得在這甜蜜的氣味裡工作好一段時間了。   
  
大多數人在派對結束後先後離開，都打算回去清理一下自己，Clark和Bruce還有他們原本的工作得做，便留在瞭望塔上，在自己的房間清理。   
  
當Bruce從浴室裡出來時發現Clark就坐在他房間的床上，已經把他的制服換下，穿上他小鎮義賣的T恤和舊牛仔褲，那廉價的緊身T恤更勾勒出他結實分明的肌肉，Bruce難以想像當這傢伙穿著這種衣服在鄉下小鎮裡會是怎麼樣一副情景，這傢伙簡直就是個走動的費落蒙製造機，更不用說他現在渾身帶著剛洗好澡的熱氣，黑髮溼潤柔順地貼著他的臉頰，勾畫俏皮的弧度。   
  
「......我以為你現在應該去做那個樣本的DNA分析。」Bruce說。   
  
Clark抬頭看他，他沒帶眼鏡，藍色眼睛因溼潤兒晶亮，「我給你拿塊還完整的蛋糕來。」他說，Bruce順著氪星人的手指看去，在空無一物的桌面上有塊雖然奶油缺了衣角，至少外觀看上去還是完整，而非支離破碎的蛋糕。   
  
「Arthur在他門開打之前有先見之明的幫所有人都留了一塊，這是你的。」   
  
「我不吃蛋糕。」Bruce對那塊軟綿綿甜膩膩還撒著粉紅色糖霜的東西皺眉。   
  
Clark沒在意他的抗辯，「我知道，記得吃就是了。」   
  
Bruce更擰緊了眉，想知道那外星人到底聽沒聽懂他剛才說什麼。   
  
Batman張嘴就要再強調依次自己的飲食立場，那外星人卻突然說：「生日快樂，Bruce。」   
  
......好吧，這下他可以合理的懷疑Superman恐怕剛才被灌多了奶油腦袋不正常。「這話你應該跟Victor說，Clark。」   
  
「我知道，我只是想試試看這麼對你說一次。」Clark攤手。一臉無辜地看著Bruce。「但我不知道你的生日。」   
  
「你知道我的生日，隨便一本八卦雜誌上都有寫。」Bruce嗤之以鼻，轉身從櫃子裡抽出毛巾擦拭頭髮。   
  
「那不是『你』的生日，Bruce，那是你『給高譚』的生日。」那外星英雄柔和的聲音讓Bruce停下動作，他轉頭，從毛巾遮蔽的陰影下看著Clark，被這麼盯著讓男人有些靦腆，他說：「我想知道的是『你』的生日，Bruce，也許我們可以一起慶祝。」   
  
Bruce緩慢地將視線從那人期盼的眼神裡滑開，他凝視著桌上的蛋糕——廉價貨，糖霜毫無光澤，奶油也是年膩而非蓬軟的，海綿蛋糕體光看就知道過度溼潤——但Cyborg笑得那麼開心。   
  
喜悅，單純的喜悅。他以為那再也不會在他生日的那一天出現。   
  
Clark依然坐在他的床上，只不過有點忐忑。   
  
Bruce擱下擦到一半的頭髮。他向那個緊張的外星人走去，低頭在他耳邊說了一個日期。   
  
毛巾遮擋了他的視線，所以他沒看見Clark此刻的反應是如何驚喜。   
  
但不要緊，「我會期待你的禮物的，Clark。」他說。   
  
  
  
  
END


End file.
